theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ling Ling Huang
Ling Ling is Fang Fang's older sister who debuts a chapter after her brother's introduction. Ling Ling is a Jiang Shi (a Chinese hopping corpse) who can command an army of similar beings. Being a Jiang Shi, Ling Ling is actually dead (she died due to an illness) and makes this point so clear to others that it has become her catchphrase. She can also disembody herself without any apparent harm, as shown when she removes her head several times in her introductory chapter. Ling Ling originally wanted to kill Tsukune to turn him into a Jiang Shi and add him to her army (though when Fang Fang asked her not to, she agreed to wait until he died some other way.) Ling Ling transfers to Yōkai Academy as a third year student, on the basis that no one knows her true age and thus can't prove she shouldn't be one. In Rosario + Vampire Appearance Ling Ling dresses like a traditional Jiang Shi. However, she lacks the tailasman on her cap, which may show her uniqueness for having a will and personality. It may because of her great-great grandfather bringing her back instead of an amateur sorceror that she has indiviuality and her memories Personality Ling Ling is very laid back, but can be pushy and expectant at the same time. Though she acts like nothing matters to her at the sports carnival, in reality she is one who would do anything to win and get what she wants, a trait shared by many members of her family. This is made apparent when she commands her army of Jiang Shi to cheat in the sports carnival, and later admits this herself when she attempts to destroy both Akua Shuzen and herself during the raid on the Huang Estate. Also, she is known to never fear death due to her being already dead and she constantly remind her friends that fact. Abilities *'Living Dead'- As a zombie, Ling Ling never worries about life threatening feats (like a plane crash or falling thousands of feet out of nowhere) and, as a running gag, can and does remove her head at will. *'Dimensional Sword/Jigen-Tou-' Like Akua Shuzen, Ling Ling Wong can use Touhou Fuhai's technique to a certain degree of mastery but is unable to fight on equal grounds with Akua Shuzen because of the stark difference in their stamina, as seen in chapter 36 in which Ling Ling bleeds from her forehead and hand just trying to prolong the battle and stall for time. Also, Ling Ling can only use a version of the Jigen-Tou at 16 repetitions per second because of the supersonic speeds of the Jigen-Tou. *'Ayashi Arts: Fire Hell Circle'- This is an explosive attack with a seal where the opponent can not escape. Ling-Ling uses this as a last resort when trying to kill Akua Shuzen. Normally a person would be dead after using this technique but Ling-Ling was already dead, she made the joke quite subtle before using the technique. The seal works in the way that the other person can not escape unless they hide in the surroundings of the circle, which Akua did by using Jigen-Tou to get underground in time. *'Gunfire- '''As shown in the chapter where Ling-Ling fights Akua, Ling-Ling pulls out a gun and begins to fire at Akua. Having low stamina as a zombie Ling-Ling has to resort to guns to fight sometimes. The Huang family seems to specialize in guns/weapons being a Mafia group afterall. But that being said Ling-Ling probably does not use this technique since guns seem to be ineffective on higher level monsters. On Sora's Team After her friends joined, she asked if Sora and his team would ever help them defeat "Fairy Tale". After the whole team voted and agreed, she developed a romantic attraction to Jackson Jekyll and became one of the '''main members' on the team. Category:Rosario + Vampire characters Category:Zombies Category:Daughters Category:Undead Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Creatures Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Athletes Category:Calm characters Category:Serious characters Category:Magic Users Category:Leaders Category:Siblings Category:Bosses Category:Sora's Team Category:Strong characters Category:Chinese characters Category:Rich characters Category:Ninjas Category:School students Category:Comedy characters Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Main Members Category:Shady (class) Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai